memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/New plan
(Space, sector 234) The Kingston, Helena, Intrepid, and Hammond are in a four ship formation. (Deck 12, armory) Typhuss is arming up as John Tyson and AR-1 are walking into the room. Typhuss man what are you doing? Captain Tyson asked him as he's leaning on a locker. Typhuss just gets a type-2 phaser puts it in its holster and looks at John Tyson. I'm going to rescue Cheyenne says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tyson. You mean we're going to rescue Cheyenne I'm not letting you go on a rescue mission alone buddy Captain Tyson says as he gets a type-2 phaser and puts it in the holster and gets a type-4 phaser rifle. Typhuss gets a type 3-E phaser rifle and turns it on. If you are coming too, so is AR-1 says Typhuss as he looks at John Sheppard. Let's go then we're going to need a ship with a cloaking device to keep us from being detected Captain Tyson says as he looks at Typhuss. Let's use a Puddle Jumper says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tyson. All right Captain Tyson says to Typhuss as he looks at Typhuss. Then the comm system activates. Astrometrics to Captain Tyson Kavanagh says over the comm. Go ahead crewmen Captain Tyson says as he tapped his combadge. ''Can you come to astrometrics I've found where the Der'kal fleet is heading Kavanagh says over the comm as Tyson and Typhuss look at each other. (Deck 12, astrometrics lab) The rescue team walks into the lab as Kavanagh looks at them and sees Typhuss and AR-1. Captain, Colonel Kavanagh says looking at both Typhuss and Sheppard. So where is the Der'kal fleet going? asked Typhuss as he looks at Kavanagh. All right so I went over the data of our recent encounters with them and traced their warp signature to grid 897 by 224, coordinates 223 mark 454 Kavanagh says as he looks at the group as Captain Tyson goes to the console to find out the area of those coordinates. I've found where those coordinates are at Bajor Captain Tyson says as he looks at Typhuss and Colonel Sheppard and his team. (Deck 13, 302 bay starboard side) As the rescue team head to the bay. Why are they heading to Bajor? Commander Mitchell asked Typhuss as she's following the rescue team. Maybe they are going to attack Bajor says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Mitchell. We won't know until we get there what's our status Commander Captain Tyson says looking at Commander Mitchell. Commander Mitchell looks at him. Well our warp drive is still down and we've got impulse engines but until Commander Tucker repairs the warp engines we're dead in the water Commander Mitchell says as she reports to Captain Tyson. Commander Mitchell, my chief engineer, B'Elanna Torres can help Commander Tucker, if you want says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Mitchell. That would be very helpful sir Commander Mitchell says as she looks at Typhuss. Now let's go says Typhuss as he looks at John Sheppard. You've got the bridge Commander Captain Tyson says as he looks at Commander Mitchell and walks onto the Puddle Jumper. (Space, sector 234) The starboard 302 bay on the starboard side of the Kingston opens and the Puddle Jumper flies out of the bay. (Jumper, cockpit) So we're half a light year from the Bajoran sector and we are in a Puddle Jumper with sublight only Captain Tyson says as he looks at Typhuss. This Puddle Jumper is from Starbase Atlantis, Doctor McKay put a hyperdrive on this Puddle Jumper says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tyson. I've read the report according to McKay the hyperdrive fried Captain Tyson says as he looks at Typhuss. But let's hope he fixed it activating hyperdrive now John Sheppard says as he inputs the coordinates into the console. (Space, sector 234) The Puddle Jumper leaps into hyperspace. (Space, warp speed) The Der'kal command ship is at high warp on course for Bajoran space. (Der'kal, brig) Cheyenne is sitting on the cot thinking of how to escape before that alien sucks the life out of her, when Miranda Tate walks into the area. Well it looks like your cousin isn't alive because we've not picked up the Intrepid Miranda says as she looks at Cheyenne behind the force field. He's alive Miranda and he'll put you away for good Cheyenne says as she looks at her. Miranda just smiles and walks away. (Hyperspace) The Jumper flies by. (Jumper, cargo area) Typhuss is cleaning the phaser rifle as John Tyson walks into the back area. Typhuss I know your worried about Cheyenne we'll get her back I promise you John Tyson says to Typhuss. Typhuss keeps cleaning his rifle. Typhuss buddy? John Tyson says to him. We will get Cheyenne back says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tyson. John Tyson nods at him. We're about to drop out of hyperspace John Sheppard says as he turns to the back area of the Jumper. Both Typhuss and John Tyson walk into the cockpit. (Space, Bajoran sector) A hyperspace window opens and the Puddle Jumper emerges from the portal and cloaks as it approaches the Der'kal fleet getting ready to attack Bajor. (Jumper, cockpit) The team is looking at the massive Der'kal fleet. That's a lot of ships John Sheppard says as he looks out the window. I've got Cheyenne's transmitter its on the command ship sending coordinates Captain Tyson says as he looks at the console. John Sheppard turns the Jumper to the command ship. Then the Jumper docks with the command ship on the ventral section. (Der'kal command ship) Sparks erupt from a bulkhead then the piece is removed slowly by Captain Tyson as he puts it down slowly, both Captain Tyson, Captain Kira, and AR-1 crawl out of the hole. I've got Cheyenne's transmitter still bearing 223 mark 343 its on the port side of the ship John Sheppard says as he walks to Typhuss. Let's go says Typhuss as he looks at John Sheppard. The team moves out. (Der'kal brig) Cheyenne is pacing about then sees Der'kal men about to have their way with her when two phaser beams hit them in the back and sparks erupt from them and they go down. Typhuss aims his type 3-E phaser rifle at the panel and fires. The force field goes out. TYPHUSS Cheyenne shouts as she hugs her cousin. Cheyenne its good to see you says Typhuss as he looks at Cheyenne. Now let's get the hell out of here says Typhuss as he looks at John Sheppard. Then the force field activates and the team's gear disappeared. Oh, for crying out loud! says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Sheppard. You thought you could sneak aboard without being noticed Typhuss I know every trick in your book that you got I knew about the Puddle Jumper with hyperdrive capability Miranda Tate says to him and the others. What do you plan to do with us Captain Tyson says as he looks at Miranda Tate. Miranda laughs. I plan to torture you until you give me Deep Space 9's codes to their weapons and shields and then I will kill you starting with Typhuss Miranda says looking at them. You are going to kill us anyway, so I'm not going to give your the codes to Deep Space 9's weapons and shields says Typhuss as he looks at Miranda. You're right kill them Miranda says as she looks at the Der'kal guards pointing their weapons into the brig after the force field disengages, but before they could a transporter beam saves the team and Cheyenne. (IKC Amar, main bridge) The team materializes on the main bridge of a Klingon ship with their gear on the deck floor. Where are we Cheyenne says as she is scared. Its all right, Cheyenne, we are on the IKC Amar under the command of General Korath, he is my friend says Typhuss as he looks at Cheyenne. Typhuss you scolded dog how's my old friend you know better then to walk into an enemy vessel unprepared I taught you that General Korath says as he pats Typhuss on the shoulder. Thanks for the save, Korath says Typhuss as he looks at Korath. Your wife Kira was worried so she called the High Council and had Chancellor Martok dispatch a ship we followed the Der'kal fleet here to the Bajoran sector, the other side of it Korath says to the group. That completely bypasses Starbase 375 they wouldn't have to fight the starbase at all Captain Tyson says to the group. Lieutenant Commander Curtis found a weakness in the Der'kal ships during the battle of sector 234, their impulse manifold has minimal deflector shielding, one photon torpedo can destroy the Der'kal ship says Typhuss to the group. Just like the Jem'hadar fighters their manifold had minimal shielding as well if we can exploit this weakness then the Der'kal Empire will have no choice but to surrender Captain Tyson says as he looks at Typhuss. Then we get a Federation fleet here and destroy the Der'kal fleet says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tyson. General picking up several warp signatures warping in its the Federation fleet 1,234 ships led by Vice Admiral Janeway says the Klingon tactical officer as he looks at the console then at General Korath. General may I Captain Tyson says to Korath who nods at him. He activates the communications link to the USS Vesta. This is Captain John Tyson of the Federation starship USS Kingston, authorization code Tyson-143 Beta Delta Admiral Janeway please response Captain Tyson says as he stands at the Communications console. On the viewer shows the bridge of the Vesta. Captain Tyson what are you doing onboard that Klingon vessel Admiral Janeway asked him. Worry about that later we've found a weakness in the Der'kal warship's shields, I'm sending the data to you via this transmission Captain Tyson says as he transfers the information to the Vesta. I've got the information Captain and we got something for you as well Janeway says on the viewer. (Space) The fleet breaks formation to reveal both Captains Kira and Tyson ships the Kingston along with the Intrepid. (IKC Amar, bridge) We helped with repairs and their shields are at full power and we've increased the power to the Kingston's quantum phasers by 13% Admiral Janeway says on the main viewer. Thank you ma'am Captain Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. (USS Kingston, main bridge, red alert) The Captain Tyson beams aboard the'' Kingston'' as Captain Tyson takes the command chair from his first officer as the red lights flash and the crew are at their combat stations. Quantum phasers are at full power and Admiral Janeway is ordering all ships to engage the enemy fleet Lieutenant Y'Cari says as she looks at her console then at Captain Tyson. You heard the Admiral let's get to work Captain Tyson says as he looks at his crew. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) AR-1, Cheyenne and Typhuss beams aboard the Intrepid.